The Alzheimer's Drug Discovery Foundation (ADDF) requests a U13 Cooperative Agreement conference grant in support of its Drug Discovery for Neurodegeneration conference, scheduled for February 9-11, 2014 in Miami, FL. The application is a competitive renewal of grant number: 2U13AG031125-06. The purpose of the meeting is to advance drug discovery for neurodegenerative disease by training the next generation of scientific leaders on the process of translating basic research into novel therapeutics. Formal education on this topic is needed because there is a documented knowledge gap in this area of research and there are very few opportunities outside of the pharmaceutical industry to learn about these processes. The goals of this didactic conference are clearly consistent with the NIH's Roadmap: to bridge the knowledge gap in drug discovery and neurodegenerative disease; to bring together interdisciplinary scientists to stimulate new ways of combining skills and disciplines; and to provide networking opportunities for these scientists to exchange ideas and resources. This conference will give participants fundamental knowledge and resources on creating new drugs to treat and prevent neurodegenerative disease. It will address the barriers and challenges associated with the following sub-topics: Introduction to Small Molecule Chemistry for Biologists; Embarking on a Drug Discovery Campaign; Drug Discovery: From Screening to Clinical Candidate; Strategies for Challenging CNS Targets: Case Study Examples; Developing Science into Products; and What do Partners Look For? A Perspective from Pharma, Private Investors and Philanthropy, Relevant examples for Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis and Multiple Sclerosis will be included in the discussions. Sessions will consist of 20-30 minute presentations with ample time for Q&A, networking and poster sessions presented by young investigators. With respect to public-private partnerships, the ADDF will invite 32 internationally recognized scientists from academia, industry and NIH to serve as chairs or speakers. It is anticipated that this conference will serve 150 scientists from diverse backgrounds, including women, minorities, young/junior investigators and graduate students.